vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova (Warframe)
|-|Nova= |-|Nova Prime= Summary Nova is an anti-matter themed Warframe controlled by the Tenno to undergo tasks assigned to them by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Her abilities range from utility to pure destruction, capable of causing a chain reaction with Molecular Prime to yield deadly results. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: 'Nova '''Origin: 'Warframe '''Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infliltrator, Matter and Anti-Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, can create wormholes Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts. Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: '''Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, 30 meters with '''Null Star, 125 meters with Worm Hole, Unknown with Antimatter Drop, Molecular Prime 'has a 35 meter spread radius '''Standard Equipment: '''Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions 'Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Null Star - Nova creates anti-matter particles that orbit her and seek nearby targets. * Antimatter Drop - Nova launches a ball of contained anti-matter that will detonate upon collision. * Worm Hole - Nova creates a wormhole that allows instantaneous travel. * Molecular Prime - Nova primes all enemies in a radius with volatile anti-matter. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Nova | Nova Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6